History of Henriot5
Before the Arrival My story actually begins in December of 2018... Just like any other person I was browsing the Fandom website. And then had the idea of searching up Herobrine. Found it on MCCW. This wiki seemed interesting. And since I had always wanted to write short stories, and I did know my Minecraft facts Extremely well, I thought this would be perfect! Though I wasn't sure. Over the next few months I monitored the wiki, made a little note about the active people, what types of pastas are usually made. Studied the History of this Wiki, on MCCW History Wiki... Then... I decided to join. On March 14, 2019, I had made an account, Henriot5. I will explain the purpose of my name later. The Wiki I was greeted, and most users probably expected me to be one of those guy's, that come in, leave a cliche pasta, and leave. No. I wanted to stay here for a while. I befriended a few users instantly, specifically, MPW, and An Enderman. I made a few pastas, now considered cliche. I kept on writing. Then an idea sparked in my head. Games of the Assassin. I originally wanted to do it alone, but eventually I agreed doing a collab with Kelzod and MPW. We had quite a large amount of users agreeing to participate. Then, we began. Over the next few months we kept typing. Until, I realized it was already June. During those 2 months, June and July. I was banned... There was a massive abundance and hostility of trolls and vandals at the time. They were everywhere. I got banned for around 3 weeks, earning 2 bans... But oh well, I dealt with it. It wasn't too bad. I got a break, and saw GOTA develop. I also saw 2 new authors, Bella's Sword and Dragon981 join the group. Eventually we were reaching our goal. No one was really active who wanted to hurt the wiki. So peace was upon us. Then, Kelzod left. By then we had finished GOTA. It was really sad though. A lot of people were quite unhappy. But, oh well, life had to move on. During that time I was announced that I was a Content Mod!!! I was freakin' excited. I didn't think I would be on this stage! Then there was more drama... ugh The Drama begins All Over During September we had 4 new users. Chromebookdude, X-Inbox, Jenna Glennwood, and WeirdWojak. It was all peaceful. Until Wojak started doing things. Marking his pages as POTM. That got Chrome upset. Well, blah blah blah. Eventually Chrome left, and Wojak was banned. Also Rin returned. Barely had a clue who she was, until I kinda talked to her. She seemed nice... Then in October, a use Spakutsi started making spam pages. X-Inbox, who I knew, and was actually going to add him as a friend. He started saying remarks that we did not want to hear. He continued saying this was a war. It wasn't. We tried to calm him down, while trying to keep Spat in control. Until... Pop had gotten info. Inbox had an alt account. And that alt account was Spakutsi. This guy made drama, and tried to be a part of it... Kinda stupid. There is a thing called IP. Both were perm banned and life moved on. We were nearing close to the end of the decade. An old enemy came back, who we eventually agreed to not offend him anymore. I turned 17, life moved on. Ton of old admins returned. Deadlock left :(. But still everything is peaceful. Now, we are in January. It doesn't look like we are in a bad position. Let's hope no heavy drama occurs this year... (This will be worked upon as time moves on) Category:Wiki history Category:Not Pastas Category:Henriot5 Category:User backstories Category:Wiki Users